Mothers' retrospective reports of certain child behaviors and child-rearing techniques and parallel information obtained at an earlier time when the behaviors were current are investigated. Issues of maternal recall of children's early characteristics are of special relevance in etiolgical questions of psychopatology. Although previous research has demonstrated that in general the correspondence between contemporaneous and retrospective data is low, there is still much to be learned about what determines when mothers' recollections are more or less accurate. (1) Are certain kinds of information recollected more accurately than others? (2) How does the mother's current view of child color her memories? (3) Does depression in the mother affect her recollections? The subjects are mothers of 26-month-old children who are part of a study of etiology of behavior problems. Data collection and coding are completed and statistical analyses are underway.